dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Short Episodes
This is the teasers for Dick Figures and their information will be posted here Tea Bag Teaser Nothing really is explained in this trailer, just that Red pops into the picture and starts hitting Blue repeatedly and finally kills him or knocks him out. The teaser ends with Red teabags Blue and earning points. In the video, sounds from Street Fighter, Sonic and Mario can be herd. *Animated by Ed Skudder using Adobe Flash Professional *Sound Effects by Zack Keller Video Trivia *Sounds effects include Street Fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac Man, and Mario Bros. *The victory theme is from Final Fantasy. The Cat The teaser starts with Red walking on the street and he finds this "cute" cat (which Red later names Kitty Amazing) that he likes, just until he starts to think it's scary, it's look makes Red insane and just when he's about to go crazy, Blue comes into the picture and says "Hey, man, what's u-", then he sees the cat and starts screaming as well. *Storyboarding & Animation: Ed Skudder, Roque Ballesteros, Lyla Warren, Jeff Biancalana, Alan Lau, T.R. Pratt *Voices by: Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Sound Effects: Zack Keller *Rendered, Animated & Composited entirely using Adobe Photoshop (for the cat) & Toon Boom Animation Software (for character animation & backgrounds) *This Teaser has Been given a small amount of people watching it ever since the show became premiered. Video Trivia *The ever fist appearance of Kitty Amazing. *Kitty Amzings cuteness seems to effect Red in this short video. Dating Advice by Red & Blue As the title says, Red and Blue are giving advice about dating. They both have different views on it. Transcript Blue: What three little words does every girl want to hear? Hmm... (At the same time) Blue: I love you! Red: Suck my dick! Blue: Nice Video Crew *Animated by Ed Skudder & Lyla Warren *Voices by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Edited by Zack Keller He Who Shall Not Be Maimed Blue becomes a wizard and Red wants to be duplicated and so Blue does Red's crazy idea, it works but he gets annoyed so he kills both of them. But then Blue notices that the first Red is also gone. Transcript Red: Do it! Blue: Okay, hold still! Red: Fuckin' do it! Blue: Duplacotiploticus! (The colors start changing and Red turns into two.) Blue: Ughh, OMG! Red #1: Oh, no way! Red # 2: Sound game, go! Red #1: Alright! (The two Red's start to screech in the, almost, same pitch.) Blue: This is my nightmare! Avada Kedavra! (Both Reds disappear.) Blue: Hey, it worked-- Oh, you're dead. Video 'Trivia' *This is the only time Blue's (Cerulean's) wand works. *Red (Maroon) technically dies in this episode. 'Credits' *Animated by Michael Fromknecht, Roque Ballesteros & Marius Alecse *Voices by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Edited by Zack Keller Bath Rhymes Bath Rhymes is a teaser for the first episode for Dick Figures Season 2 'Trivia' *Red's Auto-Tuned voice returns. *Mr. Dingleberry makes a vocal cameo. *Red is still wearing his hat when he is taking a shower. *The song will be used for a Dick Figures Fan Created Music Video. Go to dickfiguresmusicvideo.com for more information. Plot Red is singing in the shower. Mr. Dingleberry gets mad at him so after that he sings a bit quieter. Transcript Red: ♪Shawty make that booty clap, Put that butt into my lap. Cruisin' down these ghetto streets, Jammin' to my dubstep beats. Reow reow reow! Shit, a dinosaur! Shawty, hand me MY BROAD SWORD. Oh, shit, now he's eating you, Oh, fuck, now he's trying to eat me, too! Ya right! I'm a robot guy. Shoot lasers out of my eyes. And--♪ (Mr. Dingleberry knocks on the door) Mr. Dingleberry: (muffled) Shut the fuck up! Red: (talking) Sorry, Mr. Dingleberry! (softly) ♪Now I'm heading to the club DICK FIGURES SEASON 2 Make it rain and pop some bub Applebottoms in my face GETTING ALL CLEANED UP FOR APRIL 21ST Poopin' all over the place♪ (Beatboxes) Video Crew *Character Animation by Ed Skudder *Animation Helpouts: Roque Ballesteros, Jeff Biancalana, Alan Lau, Brad Rau, Amanda Latrell, Lyla Warren, Marc Gomez, Chris Kerlegon, Abby Goldsmith, Dick Hill, Rob Lily III, Elaine Reali & Destiny Wood *Red singing voice & Mr. Dingleberry voiced by Ed Skudder *Edited by Zack Keller Season 3 Teaser (music starts) (Blue in The Street, then his apartment, then the dinosour times) (Back in the street, Red comes in with some green liquid) DICK FIGURES (Red does some ninja moves in front of Blue in their apartment) SEASON 3 (Blue is starting to get scared of Red in the dinosaur times) WILL (Red spills the green liquid which turns out to be acid onto Blue's face) Blue: Aahh! It burns! MELT YOUR FACE (Red punches Blue in the balls then he falls down. Blue screams in pain) WAIL ON YOUR NADS (Blue covers his head like if he's scared, but Red doesn't do anything) Blue: Huh. AND BE PRETTY SWEET Blue: (looks at Red) Huh? (Gets eaten by a dinosaur) Blue: AH! (Red does nothing) COMING NEXT THURSDAY Crew *Animated by Ed Skudder & Brad Rau *Voices & Editing by Zack Keller 'Video' ''' Sweary Christmas from Lord Tourettes '''Sweary Christmas from Lord Tourettes is a short Christmas card video made by the crew behind Dick Figures. Ed Skudder performs Lord Tourettes' voice this time. It is the first episode animated by another studio other than Six Point Harness Studios. Youtube Description Christmas time is here and to celebrate, Lord Tourettes offers up a big elf you! Transcript Lord Tourettes: (singing) We wish you a merry COCKFART! We wish you a merry SHITBARF! '''We wish you a merry '''SKULL FUCKING ASS NINJAS! '''And a happy new yeeeeeeaaaaAAARRR!!! '''SHIT! (laughs) (Red and Blue are standing near Lord Tourettes) Red: I'm gonna go drop a yule-log! (Poops on the floor.) Blue: Wait! Don't shit in the firepla-- (A farting sound is heard and a giant explosion hits Blue & Lord Tourettes. Blue forcibly flies out of the picture and Lord Tourettes face melts off, showing nothing but his skull.) -MERRY SHITMAS!- Red: (off screen) Merry Christmas, everybody! Video Credits *Animation by Steven Evangelatos, Ashley Lenz, Chris Sauve (Yowza! Animation) *Voices by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller T-Shirts Must Be Destroyed Buy all the shirts and destroy them! Go to Spencer's... OR SATAN WINS! - Lord Tourettes has a special message for you about some Dick Figures shirts that may or may not be made by Satan. Transcript (Lord Tourettes skips towards a Dick Figures T-shirt hanging from a tree.) Lord Tourettes: Oh my! (laughs) ''Look at this beautiful T-'''SHIT!' (Time lapse. He is shown on the ground wearing the shirt.) Lord Tourettes: (screams) Get... FUCK! it... FUCK! OFF! FU--''' (Mr. Dingleberry is shown in his room with the T-shirt hanging next to him.) Mr. Dingleberry: Ehh. Where did I put my shirt? (Looks around and spots the T-shirt.) (Time lapse. Mr. Dingleberry is on the floor with the T-shirt on. A mutant worm comes out of his chest.) Mr. Dingleberry: (sees the worm) Ah, there it is. (Raccoon is shown wearing the T-shirt in front of a mirror.) Raccoon: Me rike. Me rike a rot.''('Raccoon's accent causes him to pronounce his L's into R's''.) (Suddenly , he bursts into flames.) Raccoon: Wa, ah! FIYARUU! (Fire in Japanesse accent.) (Stacy is shown at a clothes shop with the T-shirt. Her hair is back in pigtails.) Stacy: (ditsy voice) Oh, my God! These shoes are so cute. (There is a front outside view of Maulmart. Suddenly, it explodes.) (Red is running towards Blue while screaming. He is also wearing the T-shirt.) Red: I can't get it off me and I don't even know what it is! (Red falls to the ground while trying to get the T-shirt off.) Blue: No. No! What've we done?! Red: This T-shirt was made by SATAN!'' (Continues screaming.)'' Blue: (to the viewers) You have to buy all the shirts so no one gets hurt! (Runs toward the camera.) Tell everyone: Buy all the shirts! Buy them all and destroy them! Nooooowwwww.... (The screen becomes static, then the T-shirt is shown in an exploding background. The text says "DICK FIGURES T-SHIRTS. NOW AVAILABLE. ONLY AT SPENCER'S.") Video Trivia *Lord Tourettes appears to be in the Shit Piss Fart Woods. *For some reason, Stacy has her old appearance (purple with pigtails) back. This could mean her new appearance (magenta with a new haircut) from Modern Flame War 3 was just temporary. *Stacy calls the T-shirts shoes. *When the worm-like creature bursts through Mr. Dingleberry's chest, it's a reference to the movie, Alien. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teasers Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4